


A Teenage Dad Works for the Government?

by hamiltonhearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18 years old and working for the government, Lafayette and Thomas are twins, M/M, Monticello, US Government - Freeform, alex and laf bond over french, alexander found him on the street, henry knox is a dick, i changed the damn constitution, inaccurate history, philip doesn't like to talk, philip was abandoned, these men are immature, thomas is a big flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is handpicked by President Washington to be the Secretary of the Treasury, even though he is really young. Thomas Jefferson, the 23 year old Secretary of State, starts flirting and Alexander's son, Philip, quickly takes a liking towards Thomas. About two years down the road, Alex and Thomas are talking, and Thomas mentions his estate, Monticello. Philip hears about it and begs to go to see the home in Virginia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short little fic-let in a way, and many time skips. this will be about five chapters, i think.

Alexander was had just turned fifteen a few weeks back when he was walking throughout the alleyways of St Croix. He saw a bundle of blankets-- weird, since almost no one could afford those down here-- but walked over to it. He leaned down, and saw a small baby with tears in their eyes. He saw a folded piece of paper, and opened it.

_To whom this may concern:_

_It is with my deepest apologies that I cannot take take of my son. I have placed him here in hopes of someone with a kind soul finding him. He was born on 22nd January 2012, and I have named him Philip. Please, take care of my baby boy, and tell him about this when he is older._

_Philip is the love of my life, but my father hated my whole being for getting pregnant at such a young age, leaving me with no choice to give up my baby. I beg of you to keep my son safe, and hidden away from the troubles of life right now._

_Much Love,_

_Philip's mother, Laura._

Alexander looked around, and realised he was the change in Philip's life. He doesn't know what snapped in his mind, but after all the stuff he had gone through, with his mother dying and father leaving, he needed to save someone else from that life. He picked up the baby and quickly walked back to his small house with his older brother, James.

Let's just say James wasn't quite happy when seeing they had another mouth to feed. Alexander begged and begged to let James and him take care of the baby, and James gave in when Alex said their lives were already ruined, so let's save another life.

James continued to fight that they could barely afford to feed themselves, and that Alex was only 15, and James was 18 . Alexander always had a reply back, always having having a way with words.

-

After the hurricane that wiped out the island, some local business men took up a collection and sent Alex and and his son to the land of America. They were on a boat to Boston, and Alexander quickly got a scholarship at Columbia University. After his first year of college, he got a letter from the President, shocking Alex greatly.

_Dear Mr. Hamilton,_

_I must say, you have made quite a name for yourself at Columbia, and I do know you have not finished your education there. Though, my presidential term has just started, I am in dire need of new cabinet members._

_I have looked profoundly into you, your history, records and reports. You have written many detailed reports on the financial records of the nation, so I was deeply curious to wonder if it is the right choice to elect a seventeen year old into a high position in the government._

_To cut around the curb and just flat out say it, Mr. Hamilton, I am asking you if you would be honoured to be the Secretary of the Treasury. I have seen the records of your son, Philip, and I hope you keep him in mind when giving a final answer about taking the job. Thank you for your time, Mr. Hamilton._

_United States President,_

_George Washington_

Alexander sat in his small, cheap apartment and let out a loud scream. He, the bastard orphan with a son only fifteen years younger then him, was being asked to be the Secretary of Treasury for the government. Alexander gasped when hearing a thud and quickly ran over to Philip's bedroom. He saw the two year old on the floor, right next to his toddler bed, which wasn't that high from the ground.

Philip reached his hands up towards Alex, who smiled and picked him up. "Hey bubba. I know you're probably hungry, so let's go get you some lunch." Alex stepped out of the small but vivid bedroom, and into the just as small kitchen.

He quickly heated up some chicken nuggets after placing Philip in his booster seat. While they were cooking, he got out some salad and started mixing the ingredients together, only pausing to take out the nuggets. Alex placed them in front of Philip, who started poking at the food.

The teenager laughed, but sat down next to him, slowly eating his salad while watching Philip pick at his food. He sighed and said, "Pip, you're supposed to eat it, not play with it." Philip looked right into Alexander's dark brown eyes and started giggling. He quieted down, and started to actually eat his food.

Alexander smiled at the quiet that flowed throughout the small apartment. It was rare when this happened. While the teenager loved loud and exciting noise, he always cherished the times when Philip was silent. He gasped and said, "Pip!" Philip looked over towards his dad, tilting his head slightly with wide eyes.

"Your dad is gonna work for the President!" Alexander said happily, and Philip just kept looking at him, head tilted and wide eyes. Alex chuckled and finished eating his salad. He sighed when realising Philip had only eaten half of his food. He was still slowly picking the breading off the food, and Alexander stepped away for a second to grab his laptop.

He returned and started writing a little draft of his letter to the President.

_Dear Mr. President,_

_I thank you for the offer, and I will gladly accept it. I acknowledge how you feel reluctant due to me being seventeen, but you have mentioned Philip. My son has helped me become much more mature and I have a high work ethic. I would be honoured to be the Secretary of the Treasury._

_Though, I am slightly concerned about my time here at Columbia. I have not graduated, and only spent a year here. Would I be allowed to pick up my studies when leaving office? Also, since I am here on scholarship, would I lose it if I take office?_

_While these conflicts can easily be resolved, I am concerned about my son. I may have to take days off, and I must find someone to watch him again (like I did when I had my classes) while I am away at work._

_Finally, I state again, thank you for this opportunity, and I would gladly be your Secretary of Treasury._

_Thank you, Mr. President,_

_Alexander Hamilton_


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander was a few days shy of 18 when he had met the other members of Washington's cabinet. Washington had actually allowed him to bring Philip into his office to meet everyone, and the almost three year old was in his arms, while he shook their hands. He walked up to a mixed race man who looked slightly taller than him and shook his hand.

"Alexander Hamilton, Secretary of the Treasury." The man shook his hand and said, "Henry Knox, Secretary of War." Alexander smiled at Henry and gave a shy smile when Philip put his face into Alexander's neck. "May I ask how old are you, Mr. Hamilton?" Alexander blushed and said, "I'm turning eighteen in two days, and in five days, I'll be officially be a secretary." Henry nodded and he asked, "How old is your son?"

"He's turning three in about a week and a half." Henry Knox raised an eyebrow and said, "So, you had a son when you just turned fifteen? Did your mother teach you nothing?" Alexander scowled and just walked away, as he knew it was the best. He didn't want to upset Philip, as he didn't do well in new environments.

He walked over to a tall white man, who looked to be in his late twenties/early thirties. "Hello, Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton." The man smiled and said, "Edmund Randolph, though just refer to by my last name. I'm the attorney general." He smiled, and looked towards the boy Alexander was holding. He asked with a smile, "And who is this?" Philip shyly peaked out, and looked at Randolph, and didn't do anything.

Alexander laughed and said, "This is my son, Philip." Randolph smiled and said, "He's adorable, Alexander. Anyways, I must be going, though it was nice to meet you!" He said, walking away.

Lastly, the teenager walked over to a tall black man who was facing away from him. He tapped his shoulder, causing him to spin around, and smiled when seeing Alexander. The tall and incredibly buff man stuck out his hand and said, "Thomas Jefferson, Secretary of State." Alexander shook his hand firmly and said, "Alexander Hamilton, Secretary of the Treasury."

Thomas smirked down at the man, and Alexander blushed under his gaze. "My my, you look incredibly young. May I ask for your age?" Alex wanted to roll his eyes under Thomas' formal language, but just said, "Seventeen, though in two days I turn eighteen." Thomas slowly nodded his head and said, "So I guess you're also out of line?"

Alexander furrowed his brows and Thomas quickly added, "For president." Alexander said, "Yeah, and you are as well?" Thomas nodded and crossed his arms, "Well Alexander, I am only twenty three. Last time I checked, the fathers wrote you must be a natural born citizen, lived in the States for over 7 years, and be over the age of twenty five."

The immigrant chuckled and said, "Well, I'm screwed in all those ways?" Thomas furrowed his brows, "You're an immigrant?" Alexander nodded and said, "Yep, I only moved here about a year ago with Philip from the Caribbean, as well as the fact that I'm only seventeen." Thomas nodded and let the talk about presidency leave and said, "So, your son's name is Philip?"

Alexander looked down at his son and noticed he was pretty awake, just scared. "Yeah, he's turning three in about a week and a half." Thomas nodded, and crouched down, making eye contact with Philip.

"Hey Philip. I'm Thomas, I'm gonna be working with your dad." Philip just looked straight at him and blinked a few times. Alexander shook him slightly and Philip made a little noise. "Sorry, it's not you, he rarely even talks to me. Though, you can see that he's pretty smart, he's just not talkative."

Thomas chuckled and said, "Well that's one thing he didn't get from you." Alexander's eyes widened and said, "We're not related in anyway." Thomas rose from looking at Philip and said, "Pardon?" Alex sighed and said, "He's adopted, I guess."

"You guess that your son is adopted?"

"Long story, Thomas."

-

Alexander had just turned 18 when he elected into office. The vice president had been doing the Treasury job, as the office wanted to wait until he was a legal adult. On his first day, he walked into the big fancy Government building, or so he said to Philip to make him giggle.

He used his ID to get in, and couldn't believe this was real. He, a poor orphan immigrant, was hand-picked from the president himself. He still laughs that a poor man was picked to be in charge of the money, in a way. He chuckles at the thought, and shakes his head, and walks into his office.

The teenager set his bag down and got out his computer, checking his work e-mail, which had been issued after meeting all the other cabinet members. He also got their phone numbers, home addresses and e-mails from Washington. He was also in a group chat, as it was only really used for reminding the men of cabinet meetings or deadlines.

**[ 3 New Messages From: Cabinet ]**

**Washington:** _First official cabinet meeting with Alexander today at 10AM. Confirm your spot._

 **Knox:** _I'll be there._

 **Randolph:** _See you then_

 **Hamilton:** _Looking forward to it._

 **Thomas:** _lmao yeah bro i'll be there dont sweat it._

 **Washington:** _Really Thomas?_

 **Thomas:** _haha... yeah,,, i'll be there g wash dont worry fam._

**Read By: Washington, Knox + 3 others**

**Thomas:** _i feel the love..._

**Read By: Washington, Knox + 3 others**

He had heard from Thomas that whenever Washington said 'confirm your spot', it basically meant 'tell me you're gonna be there, and if not you better give me a pretty good reason'. Also, Adams never responded in the chat, but he read them. Alexander rolled his eyes at how Thomas was speaking to his boss, but just figured it was his personality. Plus Thomas wouldn't still be in office if Washington didn't like him or that he isn't good at his job.

At around five minutes til ten, Alexander grabbed some of his important papers and went to the office where all the meetings took place. He knocked on the door and saw Thomas and Washington were already in their respective seats. Thomas stood up and reached a hand towards Alexander.

"Good morning Alexander." Thomas dropped his hand and continued, "The Treasury sits on the right side of the president, while I sit next to you. Across from you will be Knox, and Randolph sits across from me." Alex nodded as he sat down next to the President. "Where does Adams sit?" Thomas chuckled and sat down in his seat, straightening out his tie a bit, "He only shows up at Friday meetings with the full cabinet, or if he is filling in for someone. He's sort of like a substituent for short amounts of time."

Alexander nodded once again and Thomas added, "And really? Everyone else left me on read! I thought I could trust you, Alex." Alex laughed and said, "Well, I don't wanna give anyone the wrong impression that I'm too immature. I mean, I only just turned eighteen."

Thomas smirked, "Please. Those men are just, if not more, immature then me. You'd fit right in." Thomas placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder and said, "If anything, you're very mature, something I find endearing." He flashed a blinding smile, and Washington cleared his throat, saying afterwards, "Thomas, I'd appreciate it if you could stop flirting with the newest member to our cabinet."

Thomas placed a hand over his heart and said in faux shock, "Me? Flirting? Impossible." He smirked and placed his gaze back on the newest secretary, who gave him a smile in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thomas and lafayette are twins brothers, and i'll explain why one is french and one is southern. ps there is horrible google translate french and it's literally only talking and texting.

A week had passed when a knock shook Alexander away from the trance he had been in doing his work. He yawned and said, "Come in!" A man who looked exactly like Thomas stepped in, only he had his hair up in a bun.

"Thomas, what can I do for you?" Alexander said with a slight smile on his face. 'Thomas' laughed and spoke in a thick French accent, "Mon ami, I am not Thomas. I am Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, though it is much easier to call me Lafayette. Thomas and I are identical twins." 

Alexander nodded, confused and said, "But Thomas is from Virginia, you are from France, or so I am guessing?" 

Lafayette took a seat down on the small couch in Alex's office, "Storytime, Alexandre!" He giggled when Alexander put his pen down and get him his full undivided attention, "We were actually both born in Virginia, but when we're six months old, our parents got divorced. I went with my mère to Paris, while Thomas stayed in Virginia with our papa." Lafayette said, with a sad smile. "We often wrote letters to each other when we were ten and older, but papa said Thomas had to learn Français in order to be able to, uh communicate with me. Little did he know, mère told me I should learn Anglais to talk to Thomas."

"Thomas became fluent in French by age thirteen, and I was fully fluent in English at age fifteen. Though, we mainly wrote to each other in French. Finally when we had graduated secondary school--or as you Americans say, high school-- he got accepted into Harvard. I, on the other hand, went to Boston University, so we met up quite often." Lafayette smiled and shifted slightly.

"After he graduated, the vice president asked if he wanted to work for him when he became president. I wanted to keep in contact with Thomas, and he told me there was an intern opening at his firm. So, I applied and got the job. Monsieur Washington won the election and quickly started recruiting cabinet members. Though, he had major trouble finding someone for Treasury, until he went around to all the Ivy league universities, asking for their top three students. I guess you just really stood out."

Alexander blushed at the last comment and went to say something, but Lafayette beat him to it, "Oh, and Thomas mentioned you have a son? Philip?" Alexander nodded and beamed, handing the one and only photograph to Lafayette, a picture of him and Philip after recently arriving in America. His son's small, curly hair was pulled back, but due to the wind blowing at the time, so some of it came out of its binds. 

Lafayette handed the photo back to Alexander and said, "Alex, Il est beau." Alexander smiled and said, "Merci, Lafayette." Lafayette raised an eyebrow, "Vous parlez couramment le français?" Alexander smiled and said, "Je parle Anglais, Espagnol et français." Lafayette smiled and said, "Smart young man!"

Alexander beamed once again and Lafayette asked, "How young?" Alexander said, "Eighteen, as of recently." Lafayette chuckled and said, "Merde, you must be smart to start working for the government at age eighteen. When did you turn as such?"

"11th January." Lafayette nodded, but then smirked and replied, "You said the date correctly. You aren't American." Alexander replied, "No, I was born in the Caribbean." Lafayette smiled brightly and said, "Smart  _and_  foreign." The younger immigrant rolled his eyes and said, "So the flirtiness runs in the family?" Lafayette nodded with a goofy smile on his face.

Lafayette said getting up, "Anyways, I just wanted to meet you, as Thomas talks about you often. See you later Alex, and I'd love to meet Philip one day!" Lafayette opened the door, waved, and stepped out. Alex waved back, though once he was alone in silence, he was thinking all about the fact that Thomas talked about him.

-

It was around February 10th when he got an invite in the cabinet group chat.

**[ 2 New Messages From: Cabinet ]**

**Thomas:**   _heyyy y'all. okay so like valentines day is coming up and i'm like really lonely and y'all know that last year i threw this big like movie night so imma do it again. just like "confirm your spot" and mainly @ alexxx, private message me for like,,, any other details ;)_

 **Knox:**   _Yeah, I'll be there cause #lonely_

 **Hamilton:**   _um okay..._

 **Randolph:** _I can't go I actually have a girlfriend this year..._

 **Thomas:**   _oooooh get it randolph yas my man_

 **Washington:**   _Am I allowed to bring Martha?_

 **Thomas:** _holy shit yES MARTHA IS MY MOM_

 **Washington:** _that would make you my son..._

 **Thomas:** _lmao yeet i take eVERYTHING BACK FUCK NO_

 **Thomas:** _Alexxx private messAGE ME_

_-_

**[ 1 New Message From: Thomas ]**

**Thomas:** _hey alexander you gonna come to my party thingy?_

 **Alexander:** _um, yeah sure but I gotta find someone to watch Philip_

 **Thomas:** _oH MY GOD NO BRING HIM ASAP_

 **Alexander:** _um okay, who else is gonna be there?_

 **Thomas:** _Lafayette (my brother), James Madison & wife (my best friend/secretary of the interior) Aaron Burr & wife + child (the secretary of  education), John Laurens (secretary of homeland security) Angelica, Eliza and Peggy Schuyler (Secretaries of Defense, Justice and Energy) and Hercules Mulligan (Secretary of Labour)_

 **Alexander:** _wow, that's a lot. so, basically the full cabinet and some others like your brother, Martha and Aaron's wife...?_

 **Thomas:** _yep. it starts at 630 and i order pizza and make all this food. you should totally come early and help me set up ;)_

 **Alexander:** _okay, what time?_

 **Thomas:** _430, in your pyjama and shit. wait no, come in your regular clothes ;)_

 **Alexander:** _why???_

 **Thomas:** _surprise :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words in plain italics is spoken in french. italics and underlined means spanish. why is this chapter so freaking long oh my goodness. anyways, enjoy my loves, and you're in my group chat (aka sin and thomas) im sorry i just really need a break. i'm still gonna be writing, and i'll update you on how i'm doing in my notes. love you too x

It was Valentines Day, which was luckily on a Friday, and the whole office got let out early, mainly because most of the office is going over to Thomas' house. It was four pm when Washington let them all go, and Alex walked over to Thomas' office, who stepped out with his briefcase, smiling down at the young man. "Hey Thomas. Do you want me to just drive over now, since it's four o'clock?" Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah, let's take my car. Plus, you can just come to work tomorrow with me, if that's okay." Alex nodded and the two were out the doors, only after Alex grabbed some of his paperwork, and a duffel bag that had some sleeping clothes for Philip.

"You said Philip's at daycare, right?" Thomas asked getting in the car. "Yeah, it's just three blocks south from here." Alex said, and he and Thomas buckled their seat belts. Alex gave Thomas the directions and once there, Thomas parked the car in a nearby spot. "Mind if I come in with ya?" Alex motioned him in, and the duo stepped into the daycare building.

Alex went up to the sign-in desk and signed Philip out. The immigrant turned around and was greeted with the worker there. "Ah, hello Alexander. Philip was quiet today, but that's not unusual." Alex nodded and felt something-- more like someone, pull on the pant leg of his suit. He looked down and smiled at his son. He crouched down and noticed Philip staring at the shoes of Thomas. Alex smiled and said, "Do you remember Mr. Thomas?" Philip took his bottom lip in between his teeth and Alex took that as a 'no'.

"We're gonna go home with him today, alright?" Philip looked towards his dad and tilted his head. There was a bright sparkle in his hazel eyes but did nothing else. Alexander chuckled and stood up, reaching his hand out for Philip to take. He turned to Thomas when realisation hit him. He said in French to Thomas, " _Shit, we don't have a car seat for him._ " Thomas just smiled at the lady and said, "Well, that's good to hear Alex, but let's go now." Alexander was confused and spoke in quick, fluent French, " _Thomas, what the hell? We don't have a car seat. It's illegal for him not to have one._ "

Thomas nodded and ushered Alex out and spoke in a hushed tone very close to his ear, "I know it's illegal, just don't make a scene." Alex nodded and realised he was walking a bit too fast, so he slowed down his pace so he wasn't rushing Philip. Once arriving at the very fancy car, Thomas said, "Just sit in the back, and have him in the middle. Put your arm over him I guess? Like that thing some parents do when slamming on the breaks too quickly." Alex nodded and got in the back seat with his son.

The duffel bag was at the foot-well in the front seat, so he strapped Philip in the middle seat, and strapped himself. He put his arm out in front of his son when Thomas backed out of the parking spot. Luckily, Thomas only lived about twenty minutes from the office, so Alex's growing anxiety attack that something would happen with Philip not being in a car seat calmed when the car pulled into a drive way of a very fancy house-- mansion, to say the least.

"Alright Alex let's get you two in and then changed." Thomas said, and got out of the car. He went around to the passenger side and grabbed Alex's duffel bag, while Alex grabbed Philip, putting him on his hip. The three walked up to the big doors and Thomas just walked in with Alexander and Philip trailing behind him. Alex said, "Thomas, you said not to bring clothes to change into... why?" Thomas rolled his eyes and said, "I know you're smart, figure it out." Alex thought for a moment and said, "I don't know." Thomas smiled and said, "You can wear my clothes!"

Alex chuckled and nodded, and motioned for Thomas to give him the duffel bag. He said, "Alright, lead the way." Thomas walked up the staircase and went to the far room. He pulled out a pair of plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt that was gray, but had red detailing. Alex accepted the clothes, and noticed Thomas smirking. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Can I get changed in here, or is there a bathroom I can get changed in?" Thomas winked and said, "You can get changed right here, right now." Alex rolled his eyes and pushed Thomas towards the door. Once Thomas was mostly out of the room, he said, "Nice, I like a man who can be slightly dominate. It's sexy in bed." Alex blushed and yelled out, "Thomas!" 

"You'll be doing that again later." He smirked and closed the door behind him. Alex blushed and turned towards Philip, which he had set on the bed, along with the bag when Thomas was getting him some clothes. He quickly changed Philip into his own pajamas, which were pretty basic, and then changed himself. He put on the plaid pants, tying them as they were big on him, and took off his shirt. When he grabbed the gray and red shirt, it unfolded, revealing the back, which had more red detailing on it. Only this said, 'Jefferson 76' written in bold red print. He yelled out,  _"Casse-toi!"_ He heard Thomas let out a loud laugh, but Alex debated the thought, only shrugging and putting the relatively big shirt on. 

He picked Philip back up, placing him on his hip, and threw the bag over his other side, and opened the door. He called out for Thomas and not even five seconds later, he appeared by the side Philip was on. "This house is huge." Thomas grabbed his free hand and pulled him downstairs, saying, "I'll draw you a map later." Once they reached the bottom of the steps, he smirked and said, "Though, you won't need one, considering you'll be over here twenty-four seven." Alex rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, what you need help with?" 

"Uh, getting blankets and pillows out and I'll order pizza and shit." Thomas said, grabbing the phone. Alex gasped and said, "Don't curse in front of Philip!" Thomas rolled his eyes and playfully said, "Please, he practically doesn't talk. Like hell he'll repeat it." Philip had a sparkle in his eyes, tilted his head and made a giggling sound. Thomas walked over towards him and leaned down a bit, smiling at the small kid. Philip laughed once more and said, "Shit!" 

Thomas snapped his eyes up to meet Alex's dark brown eyes and he gave a guilty smile. Alex glared and Thomas raised his hands in surrender, and asked, "What? I'm sorry, I didn't even realise..." Alex kept his harsh glare and said, "That's like the fifth word he's ever said." Thomas gulped and said, "What was his first word?" Alex broke the glare and grabbed one of Philip's hands, playing with his hands. "Mommy..." 

Thomas raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, so...?" Alex kept playing with Philip's hands, refusing to make eye contact and said, "Have you ever heard me talk of a girlfriend or wife, or even Philip's mother?" Thomas shook his head and Alex looked into Philip's eyes, "I found him on the streets in my hometown, back in the Caribbean, just month or so after turning fifteen. He had a note attached to him, saying how the mother couldn't keep him. So, I did." Thomas gave a sad smile and said, "That's a very kind thing of you to do Alex, but why? Why not just give him into a church or a hospital?" 

Alexander gave a bitter laugh and said, "You've clearly never been in Nevis. We have one church there, and that was completely damaged due to the hurricane. I didn't even know that hospitals were a real life thing until I arrived here in America. I thought they were completely fictional." Thomas gave a sad smile and Alex kept going, "My brother was eighteen and he wasn't happy when finding out we were taking in a baby. Two years later, I'm out and in Columbia with a son. Now I'm working for the president, standing in a big house telling my sob story of a childhood." Philip put his fingers in his mouth and Alex grimaced. He pulled them out, and Thomas quickly handed him a paper towel. 

"Alex, may I hold Philip for a second?" Thomas asked, and Alex nodded. Thomas leaned down to grab Philip, who latched onto Thomas quickly. Alex smiled and shook his arms out, as they were slightly tired from holding his son all this time, but he had gotten used to it. Thomas walked around the living room a bit, bouncing Philip who kept a smile on his face the whole time. "Alex, you can sit down you know. I won't break Philip, I have younger siblings and two nieces, I'm good with kids." Alex let out a small breath he was holding, and sat down on the comfy couch. He sighed glanced up at Thomas playing a little bit with Philip. The boy looked up from Thomas' eyes and saw his hair. He let out a loud squeal and instantly tried to latch onto the curls. Thomas winced a bit at the pull but just let Philip do as he pleased.

Alex chuckled and said, "You can tell him no. He likes to pull on my hair whenever I have it down, but you can tell him not to do it if you don't want him to." Thomas just smiled and bounced Philip a little bit more, and said, "I'm used to it. My nieces love to pull on it. You can as well." The southern man smirked at the end of the sentences and Alex just smiled and blushed a little bit. Thomas put his attention back on the three year old and said, "Philip, can you say 'Thomas' for me?" Philip pulled on the hair, laughed and shook his head. Alex chuckled once again and said, "Don't be offended, I've only gotten him to say dad, dada, or daddy like twice." 

"Pip, can you say dada for me?" Alexander asked from his spot on the couch, only sitting up a lot more than before. "Da" Philip said, getting big smiles from both men. Thomas then said, "Thomas?" Philip shook his head and said, "Dada!" Thomas said, "That's your dada, I'm Thomas." Philip smiled, pointed at Thomas and said, "Dada!" 

Thomas turned towards Alexander, realising what Philip was saying; Thomas was his dad. Alex stood up and walked over to the two males and waved a bit. "Pip, I'm dada, that's Thomas." Philip shook his head and reached out for Alex, saying, "Daddy." Alexander took the small kid, but seconds later, he was calling out for 'dada' and reaching towards Thomas. Alexander shushed him and Philip screamed for 'dada', reaching out for Thomas once again. Alex sighed, it's been a long week, and just gave his son towards Thomas.

Both men laughed slightly when Philip instantly calmed down being in Thomas' grasp. Thomas laughed and said, "Let's get this thing set up." He walked towards a bookshelf, as half of it held books, the other half holding movies of all genres. "Moana for starters, because we're all little kids at heart and all the actual kids fall asleep after the first one anyways, then we got Triple Dog and lastly Mean Girls." Alex nodded and said, "You said we needed blankets and pillows? I'll go get them, and you watch Philip and order the pizza." Thomas nodded and Alex sheepishly asked, "And where might those blankets and pillows be?" Thomas laughed but motioned Alex to follow him into the hall closet. 

-

It was six twenty when the pizzas arrived, and Peggy was the first one over. Alex opened the heavy doors and looks at Peggy, smiling. "Hello! I'm Alexander, Secretary of the Treasury." Peggy laugh, and Alex moved to let her in. "I know. I have a meeting with you ever Friday." Alex awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and said, "Um, yeah I just, we don't talk that often so I, er, sorry!" Peggy smiled and said, "Nah man, it's chill."

'Was everyone in the cabinet practically teenagers?' Alex thought when realising how young Peggy was. "Hey Peggy, how old are you?" Peggy smiled and said, "Twenty one." Alex nodded and Peggy then added, "I'm glad you came along. I mean, I was the youngest cabinet member before you, so it sucks. Especially when everyone knows your last name." Alex asked, "Schuyler, right?" Peggy nodded and said, "Ooh! I heard you have a son! Is he here?" Alex laughed and nodded, "Yeah, follow me." Peggy saw the back of his shirt and whistled loudly, saying, "Nice shirt Alex!" He blushed brightly but didn't say anything in turn.

Alex walked down the long hallway and was greeted with the living room and Thomas walking around with Philip on his hip and moving some pillows and blankets around. Philip seemed wide awake, just not moving that much. Thomas smiled and walked over to Peggy with Philip still practically attached to him. He leaned down and hugged Peggy who quickly hugged back. "Tommy, is this Alex's son?" Thomas placed his free hand on his chest in mock offense and dropped his jaw, "No 'hello' or 'how you doing Thomas'? Peggy, my little innocent sister, I'm so disappointed!" Alex mumbled, "Sister?"

Peggy smiled at the young man and said, "It's a joke between us. I jokingly said that I'd rather be a Jefferson slash Lafayette than a Schuyler when I was upset to Tommy, and we kept the 'big brother little sister' thing going." Alex nodded and Peggy asked, "Can I hold him Lex?" Alex smiled at the nickname and nodded, but shortly after gave a warning, "He most likely will pull on your hair." Peggy just shrugged, and Thomas leaned down and passed Philip over to her. She smiled and said to Alex, "What's his name?" Alex smiled at his son, saying softly, "Philip." 

"Hiya Philip! I'm your aunt Peggy! You're gonna have a really big family, and just a warning: we're pretty crazy." Philip said nothing, but he looked over towards his dad, and gave big doe eyes. Alex looked down and Thomas noticed that something happened, but he didn't know what. Alex cleared his throat and said, "H-He doesn't talk much, but he's really really smart." Alex took a step towards Peggy and his son, and slowly plucked him from her arms. She seemed slightly upset but Thomas just placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. The two watched the father son duo carefully. 

Alex was holding Philip, playing with one of his hands. He was mumbling some things, while just staring down at his son, who was looking back at him. Thomas realised it wasn't in English, and quickly focused on the Spanish Alex was speaking. While he was too quiet, he caught some of it.  _"Your mother...I love you...James and I are your family...my mother...my father...my beautiful son."_  A knock literally knocked the three from their own seperate transes, and Thomas said, "I-I'll be getting them um, door, yeah." 

He stepped away from the Hamiltons' moment, and he noticed Peggy was following him. She spoke in a hushed tone, "Did you get any of that? I think that he was speaking in Spanish? I only know French." Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah, it was in Spanish. He said something about his mom, father, a man named James and Philip's mother. He also called Philip beautiful. I only heard bits a pieces though, so I probably missed some important parts." Peggy was about to reply, when the person at the door knocked again, and Thomas quickly answered it. 

It was the Burr family. The little girl, Theodosia, though she went by Theo, said, "Mommy, you said there would be another boy here? My age?" The older woman, Theodosia said, "That's what your father told me. Ah, hello Thomas!" Thomas smiled and brought the older woman in for a quick hug. He pulled away and shook hands with Burr, as well as giving him a smile. He leaned down onto his knees while Peggy talked to the older people.  Thomas smiled and said, "Hey little Theo!" Theo smiled and hugged Thomas quickly. When she pulled away, she asked him, "Tommy, is there another boy here my age?" 

"Well, he's about three and you're five, but he's still pretty young. He doesn't like to talk, and his name is Philip." Theo jumped up and down excitedly and pulled on the sweatpants her mom was wearing, "Mommy! Mommy, I wanna meet him!" Thomas stood up and reached out his hand saying, "If your mommy and daddy let me, I can take you to him?" Aaron nodded and Thomas quickly ran off with Theo practically dragging him.

She walked down the hall and stopped. She looked around and then looked up at Thomas, "Uncle Tommy, where is he? I'm lost." Thomas pulled her forward slightly, leading the way. 

They were greeted with a small man with shoulder length brown hair play with his son's hands. Theo broke away from Thomas' grip and ran over to Alex. She pulled on the clothing and he looked down and smiled, "You must be little Theo?" Theo nodded and she directed her gaze towards Philip. Alex smiled a bit brighter and leaned down to let Philip go. The second he let go, Philip was back touching Alexander, and he said to Theo, "This is my son, his name is Philip. He's three, which is a bit younger than you, and he really likes to be held. He doesn't talk often but he's really smart!" Theo smiled and said, "Like daddy and mommy and uncle Thomas?" Alex nodded and couldn't stop smiling. He looked up and saw Thomas, Theodosia and Aaron looking at the trio; all having soft smiles painting their faces.

-

It was around eleven pm and both children were fast asleep on the couch in the living room. All the adults sat in the middle of the floor in a big circle, after the one and only John Laurens yelled out a game of truth or dare. John said, "Alright, rules. Basically, if you do not want to do a dare, like it crosses some type of line for you, that's okay. But, you gotta kiss a person who we tell you to. Everyone got it? Good. Next--" Peggy cut him off, saying, "Wait, explain that better?" John sighed and Lafayette quickly said, "Say I dare Alex to eat something disgusting and he doesn't want to do it. Then, I can tell him to kiss whoever I want. It could be myself, you, Thomas, anyone." Peggy nodded.

John then said, "Next, no recording or pictures. At all." The group nodded and John concluded with, "Lastly, nothing involving the kids." They nodded and Alex smiled slightly, this was reassuring at least, or until Lafayette spoke up, "May I ask first?" John nodded and Lafayette smirked and looked directly at Alex. "In honour of Alex being the newest member of the cabinet, I think he should be asked first." Alex blushed as all eyes were on him. Lafayette looked towards Thomas and Alex's eyes widened. Lafayette looked towards Alex, winked then smiled and said, "Later."

Alex gulped and Lafayette said, "Truth or dare Alexandre?" Alex said in a questioning tone, "Um, truth?" He prayed that Lafayette would just ask him a simple question like, 'What's your sexuality?' or 'tell us one secret of your life before working for the government?' When Lafayette smirked once again, he knew he picked the wrong choice.

"Okay. Give everyone a sexual nickname." Alex furrowed his brows and John started cracking up. "Like, Peggy could be baby girl, or John could be daddy. Try to get different nicknames for your everyone, and skip your self." Alex blushed and said, "Alright." He simply just went around the circle.

"Peggy-- sweetheart. Eliza-- darling. Angelica-- honey." He paused when he got to George Washington. He stuttered and put his face in his hands. "Nope! I can't!" Lafayette smirked once again, and said, "Alright, kiss Thomas then." Alex dropped his hands and stared at Lafayette in disbelieve. The Frenchman only gave an innocent smile, and Alex ignored Hercules, Peggy and John laughing like crazy. 

He turned to his left, and saw Thomas was blushing slightly. The two froze and Lafayette said, "Oh come on! You two have been flirting constantly for the past month, just kiss already. Oh, and no simple peck either, like full on make out." Alex blushed even more and still didn't do anything. By this point, even the Washington's and the Burr's were joining in on the laughter. Lafayette muttered something in French and got up. He slightly lifted Alex, practically putting him in Thomas' lap. "Now... kiss!" 

Thomas put one hand on his hip, and the other on his cheek. He leaned down slowly and connected their lips. At first, no movements were made, but Thomas slowly began to move his lips, and Alex followed suit. He of course let Thomas take the lead and placed his hands at the nape of Thomas' neck. 

When they broke apart, both of their lips were red and swollen, causing others around to laugh. They smiled at each other and the game continued on.

-

 It was around three in the morning when Thomas woke up to go to the bathroom. He stood up and noticed Philip wasn't on the couch. Thomas looked around the group of people sleeping on the floor, and noticed he didn't see Alexander either. Thomas walked down the hallway towards the closest bathroom and realised the light was on. He knocked softly on the door and he heard a gasp from one person and a different person who giggled. The door opened and he saw an incredibly tired Alexander and a wide awake Philip.

Thomas smiled sleepily at Alex, who just nodded at him. Thomas said quietly, "Darlin', you like like you're 'bout to pass out, I can handle Philip." His southern accent was extremely prominent due to him just waking up five minutes ago or so. Alex said, "Mkay, just like, I dunno why he's so awake." Thomas smiled and said, "Did I ever tell you that I love your accent?" Alex furrowed his brows, something that Thomas would admit was definitely cute and adorable. 

"My accent? You're the one with an accent Mr. Southern Thomas Jefferson." Thomas chuckled and said, "I am fully aware I probably sound like I'm in some weird southern horse movie, but you have an accent. I didn't notice it before." He paused, "Maybe it's more clear because you're still tired. Mine's is like extremely strong when I'm tired." Alex quickly nodded in agreement and asked, "What I sound like then?" Thomas mused and said, "Like English isn't your first language."

"And that means?" Alex said, all while noticing whenever he talked, Philip looked at him and whenever Thomas spoke, Philip was looking at him. "I dunno know darlin' but it sounds Latino." Alex nodded and said, "Congrats. You're right, I'm Latino by birth. And, I learned Spanish and English growing up, I only learned French when I was fourteen."

Thomas nodded and thought for a moment. "Hey Lex?" Alex hummed, showing Thomas that he was paying attention. "I dunno, I'm pretty tired so I ain't getting much anxiety right now, but would you wanna go out with me?" 

Alex's eyes widened and he suddenly seemed much more awake. He looked down at Philip, who was looking right back at his dad. He was smiling and he quickly nodded his head.  

"I'd love to Thomas." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i've just practically died with this story. im feeling motivated so i tried to update this story. y'all deserve it xx
> 
> ps i wrote this while slightly drunk so imma reread it when im sober and correct any mistakes x

Thomas was lying in bed with Alexander when Philip came bursting into the room. The young boy was now five, and he was still quiet. He was the smartest boy ever, but he just didn't talk. Philip had started school early last year, and teachers had been alarmed when the boy didn’t talk. They did quickly figure out how smart he was though.

Philip had learned to read in the first two months of kindergarten. He was already doing great with writing his name and he was working on full sentences. Alexander was now twenty, and Thomas was twenty-four, turning twenty-five in about two weeks. The older man could technically now run for president, but he had no interest at the moment. Spring break was coming up and when Philip came into the room, Thomas and Alex were just talking about Thomas’ other house.

"Yeah, Monticello is being taken care of by Sally," Thomas said, holding Alexander close to his chest. Philip was sitting at the end of the bed with his children's book. It was around the middle of March and spring break was coming up for Philip. Sadly, the adults still had work. Work was always piling up on their desks, no matter how much they got done.

Alexander hummed while keeping his gaze on Philip, who was unsurprisingly silent. His brows were furrowed but you could see his hazel eyes quickly scanning the pages, and him flipping them. "You've taken me there once, right?" Alexander asked. Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah, for our six-month anniversary."

The younger man smiled and said, "Yeah, I remember that. We left Pip with Washington for the weekend. Remember how much he loved it?" Thomas chuckled and said, "Yeah, I've never heard him talk that much." Alexander beamed at his son and said, "God, I love him."

"I love him too," Thomas said while tightening his hold on his boyfriend slightly. The silence fell over them while they kept their eyes on Philip. He flipped the pages quickly and soon he was done with the book. He placed it down near Thomas and said simply, "What's Monticello?"

Thomas was shocked that Philip could say the name of his estate, but he replied with, "It's my other house. It's down in Virginia." Philip nodded and his dad added, "Yeah, I've only been there once."

Philip smiled and said, "Let's go there then." Alexander looked at Thomas for an answer since it was technically his house, who simply just shrugged as a reply. Thomas added as more of an afterthought, "Yeah, I mean, I don't see why not." Alexander smiled and said, "Good. When should we visit?" Philip picked up his book and began to read the back of it, "Spring break."

Alexander nodded and Thomas did as well. Spring break was coming up in a week and Thomas could say it was his birthday present for himself. Washington wouldn't care too much if they went away for about a week. "Alright, it's settled. We'll leave the first day of break and get back on the last." Thomas said to which Philip nodded his agreement to the plan.

-

The bags were now packed and in the car. Thomas offered to drive first and switch when they got down in the Philadelphia area. They actually changed their plan. They picked Philip up from school with all the bags in the car and started driving right away. Thomas had on a purple sweatshirt and blue jeans while Alexander had on a grey sweater. They were going to visit the Liberty Bell and then they would be back on the road, only with Alexander driving.

Alexander buckled Philip in his car seat and the drive began. Alexander had some candy at his feet for when Philip would wake up. The two Hamiltons fell asleep with the feeling of the car cruising down the highways after they got out of the busy streets of Manhattan. The car ride was peaceful.

Two hours into the drive, Thomas felt his eyes zoning out. It was a Friday at rush hour near the city of Philadelphia. Luckily for him, mostly everyone was leaving the city and not driving into it. The other side of the road was at a stand-still while he was racing down the highway. He saw the telltale towers and skyscrapers so he shook Alexander awake slightly. The man hummed and rubbed his eyes. The blanket was laying over his legs and he saw the high-rise buildings and smiled. 

"How much longer, Tommy?" Alexander said, voice low with sleep. Thomas' heart warmed at the voice and said, "Like twenty more minutes. Wanna wake Philip up now or..?" Alexander nodded and turned around the best he could and softly woke up his son. "Daddy, are we here?" Alexander smiled and said, "Almost there."

The small boy hummed and turned slightly in his seat. Alex said, "Pip, you want some candy?" Philip shook his head and said, "Water." Alexander chuckled and handed him a small water bottle from the bookbag they had brought with them. He managed to open it by himself which caused both Thomas and Alexander to smile. 

When Philip was done drinking and closed the bottle and said, "Dad, can I have an orange?" Alex chuckled but brought out the orange. He tossed it to him and Philip caught the fruit. He began to peel it and Alexander quickly got out a Ziploc back to put the peel in it. 

"Alright you two Hamiltons," Thomas began with a smile on his face. "We're gonna go to the Liberty Bell for about half an hour and then eat some dinner. We need to leave around seven to get to Virginia on time." Alexander nodded and the soft music playing was calming. The three of them held a conversation, more so Thomas and Alexander talking to Philip who gave one-word answers.

Thomas pulled up to the building and parked in the closest spot. They had left Manhattan at 2:45 PM and it was 5:15 PM in Philadelphia. They leave the bell at 5:45 and eat dinner until 7 PM and should be arriving around 11:30 to midnight. It was a very long day but this way they would get the most of their trips in. Alexander would drive to Baltimore and would change with Thomas since the younger man had worked today. Thomas, on the other hand, got everything ready for the trip.

Alexander unbuckled Philip and Thomas grabbed their government badges from the bookbag. They tended to wear them if they went anywhere historical, as that was their little thing. They wore them out by accident and just kept doing it.

He placed his own badge on and walked over to Alexander who had Philip placed on his hip. He clipped it on for him and kissed his cheek slightly. He checked that he had everything he needed; wallet, money, keys, badge, and Philip. He always chuckled when he got to the last 'item' on his mental checklist, but he always made sure he was with Alexander or was holding his own hand.

Thomas locked the door and grabbed Alexander's free hand. They began to walk towards the bell and once they got at the sign in desk, the check-in lady saw his badge as he went to sign in. "Oh, Secretary Jefferson! Thank you for helping in our government!" The lady said, almost forcing the words out. Thomas smiled and said, "Thank you. I'm also here with Secretary Hamilton." 

The woman smiled greatly at the mentioned Alexander. "You mean the youngest Secretary in the United States history?" Thomas smiled at that while nodding. She said, "I know this goes against my working protocol, but would I be able to get a photo with you two? I'm actually a major in Political Science up at, well, Jefferson University in the city." Thomas nodded and motioned Alexander over. 

He explained the situation to him and he quickly nodded. She managed to get a photo with them and shook their hands. "Enjoy the Liberty Bell, Honourable Secretaries!" She said in a cheery tone. They smiled at that and Thomas said, "She was nice, don't you think?" Alexander nodded and said, "When people do that I feel like I'm famous."

"You kinda are famous, darlin'. Lots of people know your name; you're the youngest secretary in the history of the United States. That's a pretty big accomplishment in my book!" Thomas said, locking his hand with Alexander's once again. Alex shrugged with a blush on his tanned face. Philip laughed and poked his pinkish cheeks. 

Thomas added, "We're also on the news a lot. Especially me cause I'm the Secretary of State. Everyone knows that position. And when we came out as a couple we were more famous than the actual president for a few weeks." Alexander smiled at the memories; _Two of the Cabinet Members Under President George Washington who had Claimed to Hate Each Other are Now Openly Dating?!_ It was pretty big news.

They looked around and had explored the bell. They got someone to take a photo of them near it and it was a nice family outing. Spring break was already off to a great start and the Jefferson/Hamilton family wasn't even in Virginia yet.

-

The two Secretaries had changed who was driving once they reached Baltimore like planned. Thomas check the clock; 11:41. He could see Monticello up on the hill and was driving to get into his long driveway. He put his hand on Alexander's thigh and squeezed slightly. The man groaned and Thomas said in a tired tone, "Baby, we're here."

Alexander seemed to wake up a lot more with that phrase and he snapped awake instantly. Thomas chuckled and removed his hand. Alexander looked at the house; he had never truly seen it at night. There were little lights that put a spotlight on the front area. The four pillars each had their own spotlight and Thomas smiled at his house.

He parked in his driveway and texted Sally saying that they were here. She came out with her husband to grab their bags. She greeted Thomas with a hug, as she was like a younger sister to him. He kissed her forehead and she squeezed him just a bit tighter. They haven't seen each other in a long time and they both missed each other. 

They both pulled away and carried the bags into the house. Thomas had some clothes here, but of course, Philip and Alexander did not. Alexander grabbed the bookbag and carried his half-asleep son into the giant house. 

The Hemings family put the bags in their bedrooms and the three of them quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the tiring drive. They would fully explore Monticello tomorrow.

-

When they had awoken, it wasn't because of the sunlight streaming in. It wasn't because Sally was knocking on their doors. Nope, it was Philip jumping on top of them. He acted like a little kid on Chrtsiman morning, desperate to open his presents. He wasn't saying anything but he had a huge smile on his face.

Thomas groaned when Philip landed on his chest. He opened his eyes and squinted at the door, seeing a blurry image of Sally smirking at him. He whined and Sally laughed. She said, "Nice family y'all got there, Tom." He smiled at Philip who was sitting on his broad chest.

"Dad! I wanna look around!" Philip said when Thomas wasn't doing anything. Thomas chuckled and said with his Southern accent prominent, "Alright, go with Miss Sally and I'll get your dad up. We'll be up soon." Philip nodded and ran over to Sally, who took him back to his bedroom to get changed for the day.

Thomas shook Alexander awake, but Alex had different plans. He groaned out the words, "Fuck off," and slapped away Thomas. Only his hand landed right on Thomas' face harshly, smacking him right across the face. He froze and Thomas glared at him. Alexander was definitely awake now. 

"I take you and Philip to Virginia, and the only thanks I get is a motherfuckin' slap across the face?" Thomas said in a dramatic tone. Alexander sat up with Thomas and he said, "Baby, I'm sorry."

Thomas broke his dramatic persona and smiled, pulling Alexander into his lap. "Well, you're up now so it doesn't matter." He said quietly. Alexander nodded, closing his eyes blissfully when Thomas began to leave light kisses along his neck. He pulled away and said, "Get your lazy ass up, Lexi."

Alexander pouted but got up and started to get changed. He put on his black jeans and Thomas' William and Mary sweatshirt that he stole from him early on in their relationship. Thomas smiled at when seeing the hoodie and changed in a Columbia hoodie just to tease Alexander. The man scoffed at Thomas' hoodie. He was just so fucking rich that he literally owned a Columbia hoodie because he wanted to. 

See, Alex got his hoodie for free when he got accepted into the cabinet. Most of the cabinet were minorities so many colleges sent their merchandise because it was great advertising. Young, successful people who were minorities had their college stuff on would be looking good.

Once they had fixed their bedhead and brushed their teeth in the connecting bathroom and got Philip. Sally had gotten him dressed and helped him brush his teeth. Thomas thanked her and picked him up. "Hey kiddo, do you wanna look around before or after breakfast?" Philip just smiled and said, "Before."

Thomas asked Sally, "Sal, could you make breakfast while we explore the East Wing? We'll do the West Wing after breakfast because the library is there, and Alexander is gonna spend forever in there." Alex blushed slightly but Sally just smiled at him. She had heard many stories about the infamous Alexander Hamilton.

Sally began to make the breakfast as she decided on pancakes. Thomas took the two Hamiltons and gave them a whole tour of the house. Philip instantly fell in love with the giant house and Thomas was super happy. Maybe when he and Alexander were older, they could stay here. Monticello was a nice vacation, but hopefully, it could become permanent. Maybe Philip could own the house when he and Alexander weren't here anymore. 

Monticello held many memories of Thomas' but this one was by far his favourite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is the end! sorry for such a long wait. i love you all and im happy i finally finished it x
> 
> stay strong and happy my loves!

**Author's Note:**

> i know there is no way he would be hired at 18 but this is an AU.


End file.
